villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Melvin Sneedly
Melvin Sneedly, temporarily known as the Bionic Booger Boy, is a villain protagonist turned anti hero in the Captain Underpants book and TV series, the secondary antagonist of DreamWorks' 35th full-length animated feature film Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, and the main antagonist of The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants, the main antagonist of Captain Underpants Epic Choice-O-Rama, and one of the two main antagonists turned anti-hero in The Spooky Tales of Captain Underpants. He is perhaps the smartest student currently attending Jerome Horwitz Elementary School, but is also the school's biggest tattletale/sellout and is greatly disliked by most of the other students for this reason. He is also George and Harold's arch-nemesis. In the film, he was voiced by Jordan Peele of MADtv fame, who also voiced Beta Wolf in the 2016 Warner Bros. animated film Storks. In The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants, he is voiced by Jorge Diaz. Appearance Melvin has light skin, freckles, and light brown hair with some of it swept upward. Melvin wears glasses, a white collared shirt, a red bow tie, a yellow vest, shorts, and brown shoes. In the movie, the frame of Melvin's glasses are green, his bowtie is a golden yellow color, and he sports a watch. As the Bionic Booger Boy, Melvin retains his spectacles, facial features, and bow tie. However, he is covered in mucus, sports robotic limbs, and is notably taller, a result of him being fused by his Combine-O-Tron 2000 with a robot and his own mucus. Role In the Books Melvin debuts in the second book as the local nerd and snitch, who created the PATSY 2000 (a device similar to a 3D printer) as part of a science convention. He tells George and Harold it can bring images to life. They aren't impressed, however. Melvin agrees not to mention that he saw the two ruining the science fair but later he changes his mind when he decides to tattle on George and Harold after the science convention is cancelled because of George and Harold's pranks. When George and Harold tamper with the PATSY 2000, it spawns the Talking Toilets and the Turbo-Toilet 2000, who ruin the school. Later, Melvin is placed in detention (since he tattled) when George and Harold become Principals of the Day and is forced to write "I will not be a tattletale" multiple times. Melvin is one of the students who get brainwashed in the third book. In the fifth book, he bears witness to the robotic George and Harold's attack. Melvin serves as the main antagonist of the sixth and seventh books. In the sixth book, Melvin debuts his latest invention, the Combine-o-Tron 2000, and showcases it to his classmates by combining his pet hamster Sulu with a robotic hamster body. He tries to get the newly-transformed bionic hamster to showcase his powers, but when Sulu refuses, Melvin threatens Sulu with violence, resulting in Sulu beating up Melvin. Melvin leaves the school in humiliation, leaving George and Harold to adopt Sulu as their own. Soon after, Melvin falls victim to George and Harold's prank, the Squishy, and gets them into detention by tattling on them. The duo write a slanderous Captain Underpants comic about Melvin, much to Melvin's anger. Wishing to get revenge on George and Harold, Melvin creates a robotic human body with the intention of becoming a bionic boy and thus the most popular student at school. Due to his cat allergies, he sneezes and covers himself in his own mucus during the transformation, causing him to become the Bionic Booger Boy. Melvin initially enjoys the benefits of his transformation, such as being the star football and volleyball player and having his personal water fountain. However, when flu season hits, Melvin begins to behave strangely. When the class visits a tissue factory, Melvin becomes a gigantic and evil monster as a reaction to the tissues, forcing George and Harold to turn Mr. Krupp into Captain Underpants to fight him. Though Captain Underpants manages to rescue Ms. Edith Anthrope during the attack, her sloppy, wet kisses revert him back to Mr. Krupp, and Melvin devours him. Melvin then goes for George and Harold, but Sulu arrives and battles Melvin. Melvin's parents soon arrive, and under George's suggestion, recalibrate the Combine-o-Tron and restore Melvin and Mr. Krupp to normal. However, Mr. Krupp and Melvin begin to act like each other, and the remnants of the Bionic Booger Boy become the Robo-Boogers and give chase to the group, destroying the Combine-o-Tron in the process. In the seventh book, after Sulu subdues the three Robo-Boogers, George and Harold realize that Mr. Krupp and Melvin have switched brains. Mr. Krupp (now Kruppy the Kid) orders Melvin (now Mr. Melvin) to rebuild the Combine-O-Tron, but when Mr. Melvin claims the process could take six months, George suggests that Mr. Melvin build a time machine and acquire the Combine-O-Tron. Mr. Melvin, stricken with the idea, inadvertently transforms Kruppy the Kid into Captain Underpants and decides to get his original body back and gain Captain Underpants's powers. He orders George and Harold to make a comic that depicts him as cool. The next day, after finding out that the comic George and Harold wrote about him does not fit his expectations, Mr. Melvin reveals his time machine, warning them of its side effects, and equips them with a mind eraser and a fake Combine-o-Tron. After some mishaps involving the librarian, Miss Singerbrains, and a pterodactyl they named Crackers, the duo retrieve the original Combine-o-Tron and give it to Mr. Melvin. Mr. Melvin tracks down Kruppy the Kid, who is still Captain Underpants, and gets their brains back in their original bodies. Meanwhile, the Robo-Boogers arrive at Uranus, latch on to a spaceship that was examining Uranus, and return to Earth. Captain Underpants, back in his original body, attempts to help, but finds that Melvin now has his powers. Melvin refuses to help unless George and Harold change the comic they wrote about him. The trio vanquish the Robo-Boogers with Vitamin C, with Captain Underpants using a Squishy to finish the Robo-Boogers off. They are questioned by Eyewitness Crew, but Melvin dubs himself "Big Melvin" and begins to claim responsibility for subduing the Robo-Boogers. George and Harold reacquire the Combine-o-Tron and restore Captain Underpants's superpowers. Melvin wails in despair, but he is soon confronted and chased by an angry mob of people Captain Underpants disturbed while in Melvin's body. As revealed in the eleventh book, shortly after the events of the eighth book, the Turbo-Toilet returns from Uranus and disturbs Melvin's experiments. Melvin finds one of Mr. Krupp's toenails, uses it to acquire Captain Underpants's abilities (since the toenail has Mr. Krupp's DNA), and subdues the Turbo-Toilet. Once again known as Big Melvin, he basks in the fame of being a superhero, but he eventually becomes tired because citizens were calling him for minute problems. He tracks down George and Harold using a GPS in Sulu's robotic body, leading to him finding them in the tenth book and sending them back to the present in the eleventh book. He then warns them of the Toilet's return before disappearing. In the Animated Series In episode 12 of The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants, George and Harold are told by sentient gas cloud Smartsy Fartsy to steal Mr. Krupp's rule book, deliver it to school superintendent Vil Endenemys, and get Krupp fired. in episode 13 Endenemys reveals that he is Melvin from the future. He fires Krupp, and expels George and Harold. In the first episode of season 2, Melvin and Endenemys (who has become Melvin-Borg) succeeded in taking over Jerome Horwitz Elementary School (which has been renamed Melvin Sneedly Elementary) and replaced all the teachers with robots. In episode 3 of season 2, Melvin-Borg uses bee DNA to turn the teachers into a hive-mind, but he injects too much into one teacher (Ms. Ribble), turning her into Queen Zombee. In the film In the film, Melvin appears as the secondary antagonist and the minion of Professor Poopypants. He first appears in the class room where tells George and Harold he told on them since someone has to stand up for Mr Krupp. During the Invention Convention, he debuts many inventions, concluding with the Turbo Toilet 2000. However, things go awry when George and Harold tamper with the Turbo Toilet 2000, reprogramming it to shoot out toilet papers. However, Melvin is able to catch them in the act thanks to another invention of his, the Tattle Turtle (a toy turtle with a nanny cam hidden inside). In order to get extra credit, Melvin turns over the Tattle Turtle's footage to Mr. Krupp, who then decides to put George and Harold in separate classes for the rest of the school year as punishment for their pranks and to annihilate their friendship. Later, after Professor Poopypants is hired as the new science teacher, he notices that Melvin is the only student who never laughed at his silly name. After studying his brain, Poopypants discovers that Melvin's brain lacks a Haha-Guffaw-Chucklotamus, the gland that causes laughter, which is why he has no sense of humor. Upon making this discovery, Poopypants recruits Melvin to help rid the world of laughter. To do this, they turn the Turbo-Toilet into a giant mech, fueling it with rotten leftovers from the cafeteria and equipping it with a ray gun linked to Melvin's brain that erases humor. Poopypants and Melvin attack the school and transform all the students (except George and Harold) into humorless zombies. Captain Underpants tries to stop them, but is quickly subdued due to not having any actual superpowers. While the Turbo Toilet is busy beating up Captain Underpants, George and Harold climb on top of the robot and try to reason with Melvin to get him to stop Poopypants. Melvin simply alerts Poopypants, who eventually manages to rob George and Harold of their humor. However, Poopypants accidentally restores their sarcastic sense of humor by saying "Uranus", which was the first thing that they had laughed at together. Meanwhile, Captain Underpants, having been swallowed whole by the Turbo Toilet, gains superpowers from the leftovers and defeats the Turbo-Toilet. Also, the ray gun explodes because Poopypants overloaded it with power, which restores everyone's sense of humor and sending Melvin falling to the ground. Though Melvin survives the fall, he is then crushed by toilet paper however he also survived that but then is accidentally rolled away by the kids. His fate is unknown, though it is possible since he survived he was punished for his actions. Quotes Gallery Comics Bionic Booger Boy.jpeg|Melvin as the Bionic Booger Boy. Movie Captain Underpants 2017 Screenshot 0375.jpg|Melvin with his Robotic Sock Matcher Captain Underpants 2017 Screenshot 0420.jpg|"Once you're done using the facilities... hit the button and let my toilet wash itself. Now included, automatic toilet paper wiping claw. Trademark." Captain Underpants 2017 Screenshot 0442.jpg|Melvin gets blew up The Turbo Toilet 2000 Melvin Sneedly's defeat.png|Melvin's gets dropped a Toilet Paper. Trivia *Despite being the smartest kid in school, he failed to notice that Mr. Krupp is wearing a toupee to hide his baldness problem. **However, it is possible that Melvin just never bothered to point it out. *Melvin has a sister who lives at his house all the time named Ciana Sneedly. *He is allergic to cats, as when his cat enters his room, he sneezes after he shoos him away. It is unknown why his parents keep the cat despite him being allergic to it. *Melvin can be thought of as the secondary antagonist of the entire Captain Underpants series. Navigation Category:Kids Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Supervillains Category:Nemesis Category:Trickster Category:Malefactors Category:Anti-Villain Category:Incriminators Category:Male Category:Giant Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers Category:Evil Creator Category:Wrathful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cowards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Envious Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Tragic Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Homicidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyers Category:Right-Hand Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Scapegoat Category:Weaklings Category:Brainwashers Category:Summoners Category:Traitor Category:Rivals Category:Deal Makers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Hypocrites Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Egotist Category:Comedy Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Outcast Category:TV Show Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hybrids Category:Artificial Intelligence